Longinus Adelia
Longinus Adelia '(ロンジナスアデリア; ''Ronjinasu Aderia) is the eldest daughter of the Queen of Dressrosa and an half-mink prince. Her birth was orchestrated by the King herself, which desired to increase Dressrosa's descent with the noble and powerful blood. As a woman, she was destined to be a suitable wife for powerful men, yet Adelia was born with innatural size and physical might, which lead the King to have her trained to fight as well. Ironically, despite the Niu best efforts, Adelia seemed doomed to fail at both: she was way too strong and imposing to please the tastes of the average noble, yet also too kind to engage the enemies of the kingdom with the will to kill. Her lack of killing murderous intent, however, left its place to a unspeakable rage where she saw her comrades and siblings nearly slaughtered during one of their campaings. In those flashes of fury, she single-handedly destroyed the entire enemy armada and won the war. From that moment onward, Adelia has been called the '''Trump Card (伝家; Denka) of Dressrosa, and she is easily one its strongest military assets. Appearance Compared to the aristocratic and crimson beauty of elder cousin Antonietta, and fiery, pugnacious appearance that Avelina strives for, Adelia’s look veers more to a youthful cuteness with tinges of mischief, complicit the squirrel traits she inherited from her half mink father. Adelia has brown and slightly unkept brown hairs, which Adelia kept at chin level. Light colored bangs frames and softens her already cute face, striped in a light color like it was milk chocolate turning into white, while two strands of hair sprout from the top of her head. Her eyes are hazel colored and large and round, giving her a childish and innocent expression. Overall, her face structure reminisces a lot that of a nut, being round with barely a rough edge, a little and delicate nose barely pointed out. Being a quarter mink of a squirrel species, Adelia bears a few animalistic traits like pointed squirrel ears and large curly brown tail, almost puffy. Her squirrel tail is of the same color of her hair, sans for a few vertical stripes of darker and lighter shades of brown. From a certain distance, Adelia can either be described as “girlish” or “adorable”, being slim yet very well endowed, with a nearly perpetually cheerful look on her face. People near her, however, cannot help but feeling overwhelmed: Adelia is absolutely enormous for humans, standing at height of full 20 feet, dwarfing by a large margin every member of her family and almost every man in Dressrosa. While her muscles are not particularly pronounced, Adelia sports an athletic and fit physique, with a skin a bit more tanned than that of an average princess. When she is not wearing fancy royal clothes, Adelia dons a black and orange fighter top, held by white zip, which does not cover the lower side of her bosom, black, fingerless gloves with orange armbands, above which she wears her two tonfas Ratatoskr. On her lower side, she wears black strapped panties, an orange miniskirt like cloth sprouting some small bells, long black stocking with orange stripes and orange, black boots. Overall, brownish orange is her favorite color, since it blends better with the tone of hair and tail. Her choice of garment was criticized by her family for being a little too "skimpy", so started to wear an orange jacket with black stripes over that in more relaxed context. She still keeps it open from below though, leaving her midriff bare and sometimes the lower parts of her bust in plain sight. Personality Taking after the mink part of her, Adelia is an unstoppable ball of enthusiasm and curiosity, which a cheerful smile almost perpetually painted on her face or her eyes wide eyed like a puppy dog. Adelia is girl who loves to have fun and loves that other people have fun with her, so generally adopts a jolly and welcoming conduct with everybody she meets. Though some people are a bit intimidated by her immense size and terrifying strength, most of them are conquered by her fun loving and affectionate personality. There reason why is generally more socially well-adjusted than her half-siblings comes from the fact she was raised mostly by Queen Camelia and her biological father, who treated and raised her like a normal girl instead of a pawn for some political game. Adelia has nigh-bottomless reserves of physical energy and enthusiasm, so much that it is believed impossible to tire her out; however, she tends to be rather scatterbrained and easily distracted, much like a real squirrel. Her lack of focus and passionate behavior made her very clumsy in her youth, sometimes to potentially harmful level, though, with the firm yet loving hand of both her parents, she has learned to act more composed and refined when it needed though she can be a bit absent minded. Much like squirrels, Adelia has a love for pulling pranks, which she also likes to have very complex or elaborated; despite that, there is hardly a mean-spirited bone in her body. Adelia has an incredible level for animals, and would try to pet or tame every creature she meets. When she was a little girl, her mother recalled Adelia bringing sometimes tens of stray pets to the palace to feed and give a new home. Adelia herself comments that she finds “physically impossible” to just leave a poor abandoned animal; every time she looks at those cute eyes, she cannot help but gushing and hugging them enthusiastically. Her nursery attitude had her brought possibly hundreds, if not a thousand of animals during her entire life, so much that her rooms felt almost invaded by creatures. To remedy this, she had convinced her mother and the king to found some veterinary associations to take better care of the animals of Dressrosa. Adelia likes particularly the traditionally “cute” animals, such as dogs, cats, and bunnies, but her boundless love extends to all forms of animal life, including the most threating and deadly creatures to men. Fortunately for her, she has yet to meet a monster capable of even hurting them, but the fact that no creature has ever damaged makes ever even more oblivious to the harm the causes they can cause to people. Much her like her King Niu, Adelia has a natural affinity and calming presence to animal life, and found to tame them rather easily, though not quite effortlessly. While not openly affectionate as much as with animals, Adelia has the same strong compassion towards people, if not greater. Adelia clearly took the caring and loving nature of her parents, and will always try to help other people or her kingdom as whole if she can help. Adelia is gentle toward everybody, but has a very soft spot for children, too much she loves to dote on or acting like a big sister toward them. Adelia loves her family very much, particularly her closest relative, and acts very affectionate to them. She is also rather close to Cedric, to whom she shares her cheering attitude, and his children. There a few of her half-sibling Adelia finds a bit unnerving, if not disturbing (such as Alexis or Julian) but she will always try to help and support each of them. Her immense sympathy, however, makes her very soft on the battlefield, since she cannot bring herself to willingly kill her opponents. Niu ruthlessly tried everything to harden her up, to the point of forcing her to murder animals, but the only effects they had on her psyche were disgust and traumas. Adelia acts enthusiastic and almost childlike, but she does not eschew a more feminine side of her. She has learned and likes to be desirable to men, and her scanty choice of attire is not only due to practical reasons, but because she wants to look attractive to men- something which embarrasses her father a lot. Adelia can be surprisingly flirty with the people she is attracted to, and won’t refuse the courtesan witticism her courtly upbringing has drilled in her mind. Despite that, Adelia is a very romantic person, almost hopelessly so, and desires nothing to marry a good man, living a peaceful life with lots of children and pets to take care of. Adelia values stability and affection from relationships, more than strength and physically power: that, however, makes her dreams difficult, since, as a princess, Adelia is destined to marry nobles and powerful people, many of them are often scary to marry someone much taller and stronger than they are. Deep down under her cheerful and mischievous persona, Adelia holds terrible scars. Being forced to witness, and to some extent, being participant in the cruelties of Niu and the court of Dressrosa give her an incredible amount of pain and guilt. While she copes it better than most of her siblings, she still a lot of self-confidence issues; her inability to please her adoptive mother certainly did not raise her morale, but Adelina feels generally inadequate both as a queen and a warrior, berating herself for not being as gracious and loved as her mother or figthing as the valiant protector her kingdom needs. She is also terrified of Niu, and acts noticeably with in such a somber and shy way that she almost looks like a different person. All the rage for the injustice she and her loved ones explodes every time they are actually physically threatened. In that case, the kind Adelia abandons or her fetters and enter in a furious, almost mad frenzy. While in her berserk state, she can destroy her enemies with the might of a hurricane, laying waste on entire armies and killing thousands of persons in the blink of an eye. She still maintains a semblance of reasons, and won’t harm the people she cares about even a height of her rage. After she had unleashed her berserk fury for the first time in the battle, taking the life of entire battalions and saving Dressrosa forces from imminent destruction, Adelia felt no joy or satisfaction, but a sadness like no other, having took other lives for the first time. She eventually came in terms with it, thanks also to the support of her family. Instead of wallowing in depression, Adelia recognized the value of what she did and took at heart her role as protector of Dressrosa. She decided, however, to do it in way that reconciles with her sense of morality, and started training every day to acquire perfect control over her strength, so that she can defend her loves without taking any life that is not necessary. Relationships History Abilities Being the daughter of Queen Camelia, she enjoys considerable financial resources and political power over Dressrosa. While she should be a bastard daughter, having the Queen sired her outside her marriage, that was because of the direct will of King Niu, which granted Adelia with similar status than the other principesses. Adelia is a part of the military serving with the grade of a field officer. Being a member of the Royal Family means she has a direct comunication channel with the General of the Army, her sibling Spriggan. However, Adelia does not have any actual soldier under her command, relieng mostly on her own power in the battlefield. Called the "Trump Card" of Dressrosa, Adelia is quite possibly the single most physically powerful person in the entire kingdom, blessed with talents far outstripping those of her strongest sibling. Ever since she was a mere toddler, Adelia showcases an abnormal growth in size and strength, ripping apart not just her toys, but entire buildings in fits of enthusiasm. Niu was so impressed by the fighting potential of Adelia that she made an exception from the general upbringing reserved to princess and tried to cultivate her might in somenthing useful to Dressrosa. Though not without some rough edges, Adelia has grew to be unbelievably powerful and skilled warrior, more comparable to a force of nature than a being of flesh and blood. While Adelia does not expressany interest in competing in the Coliseum, the King herself had strongly discouraged her in partecipating in formal competitions, believing she could simply destroy any and all opponents so effortlessly that it would "suck all the thrill and fun". Physical Abilities Adelia has been endowed by some quirks in her heritage with such level of strength that calling it monstrous would be an actual understatement. Adelia can effortlessly punch people across the entire Dressrosa and far beyond, rip castles from the foundations and hurling them like projectiles, and plow through buildings with the sheer high pressure of her blows. Her leg power is so high that when she jumps people often mistake her for flying. Adelia never uses but a fraction of her might within boundaries of Dressrosa, rightfully fearing she could cause enormous collateral damages to the kingdom, and even in most battlefield it is almost never required for Adelia to go all out. When she does remove her fetters, like in her explosions of rage, her power eclipses that of most Giants, and can lay waste to entire kingdoms single-handedly. Likewise, her durability is equally unnatural. Much like powerful people from the past, such as the bounty hunter Bobby Funk and the Yonko Charlotte Linlin, Adelia is born with a body almost impossible to harm via conventional means. In all her entire career as a soldier, none of the attacks she has ever received was able to damage her the slightest; she endured cannonballs from warships without receiving a dent, or had swords and spears breaking against her soft, unblemished, yet unbelievably though skin. Bosushoku Haki infused attack are just as ineffective, so much that she is virtually impervious even from blows from some of the worst pirates sailing in the New World. While she has never measured herself up to some opponent of her caliber (in a serious match, at least) it is all but that stated than nothing less than Shichibukai-level fighter could injure her, let alone going toe-to-toe with her. With that outrageous level of power and durability, Adelia wouldn't need much to learn how to dodge or outrun her opponents. Yet Adelia's speed and agility is tremendous as well, bolstered by the mink part of her nature. Adelia can dance through the battlefield faster than bullets and leaving her enemies dazzled and confused. Like many of the fastest fighter, Adelia can create multiple afterimages in relatively small span before going for the blow. Much like any squirrel, Adelia boasts an immense sense of balance and reflexes, and great crawling skills. The only limitations to her nimbleness is her tremendous physical size, which gives her troubles in squeezing through small spaces When Adelia is deployed in battle, she takes the full advantage of all her talents to end any conflict as swiftly as possibile. She rockets toward the targets, either passing by the enemy’s armies or ramming through the few obstacles she finds better to destroy. Then she jumps all over the battlefield until she reaches the strategical objective and seize it for Dressrosa. Her tendency to overwhelm her opponents stems from her peaceful nature and lack of bloodlust, believing that by showcasing how obscenely powerful she is, her enemies would simply surrender without further blood spilled. Fighting Style Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons Quotes Trivia *Longinus Adelia is based on Makoto from Blazeblue. *Her infobox picture is from this source . All the credit is due to the artist for their awesome job. References Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Female Characters